Gangsta's Paradise Oneshot
by benjisbackup
Summary: Ryan finds Trey set in the future.


Gangsta's Paradise

8:23pm.

_2Pac  
Whassup Boo? Swear I'll never call you bitch again  
You ain't fuck with me, hehehe  
I swear I'll never call you bitch again  
(All I just wanna say is um, if I fuckin apologized)  
I swear I'll never call you bitch again  
(I ain't mean to call you a bitch)  
I'll never call you bitch again_

Ryan Atwood looked over at his extremely suspicious neighbour.

His girlfriend Marissa thought so too. Ever since they moved to New York there was something about him, just something that was familiar about him and a bit too familiar, he had never saw him up close before, just side on, even his face side on – he could tell that he was into drugs with those bloodshot eyes, and their apartment was amazing – well Ryan didn't know, Marissa did she had seen it when she met his girlfriend, Jess something. Anyways he was weird, black hair, brown eyes, black hoodie, and dark jeans with black Chuck Taylor's.

And that was what he looked like every day.

_Verse One: 2Pac  
Damn - gave my homey 90 days for domestic violence  
I try to picture myself, in this position but remain silent  
I get to thinkin bout this shit, we been through  
We close like kin but you remain my friend to  
This life of sin, done got the both of us in trouble  
But you always stay down for a nigga, so that's why I love you  
Reminiscin needin tissues, fightin over childish issues  
Swear I can't live witchu but withouchu every day I miss you  
When we roll you hold my pistol, my gangsta bitch-ich  
You always in the mood for love, that's why I'm sleepin witchu  
Though not the man of your dreams, my plan and schemes  
To be rich like a king, and live my life, trouble free  
I see yesterday I called you names, and played games on yo' mind  
I promise that I'll change in time  
It's a complicated world, so girl just be a friend  
I swear I'll never call you bitch again (and that's my word)_

His girlfriend changed, and it was a known fact that she was a hooker - she was only about 25, well about 2 years older than Marissa. And everyday when her boyfriend left, Jess brought a new man in. It was obvious that that new dude would get killed if Jess's boyfriend would find out – and they would die a horrible death as well, something like 'fucker' engraved in your forehead with a Stanley Knife.

It was scary.

The way he walked – that fast shuffled walk, and that voice – he had only heard it once, but it was very familiar, croaky but yet soft and mumbled a bit like Ryan's when he was 13 and his voice was breaking. And very greasy; jet-black hair.

_Chorus: Tyrese + (2Pac)  
We came.. too far..  
to throw it all away  
(I swear I'll never call you bitch again, believe me)  
We came.. way too far pretty baby  
to throw it all away, throw it all away  
(I swear I'll never call you bitch again, heyyy)_

No things were too familiar so Ryan walked up to him.

''Hey man''

A grunt returned Ryan.

'Hey man what's your problem.''

'Lil Bitch.''

The man turned round and looked at Ryan.

Looked him deep in the eye – soon Ryan realized who this man was.

He was Trey.

_Verse Two: 2Pac  
I wake up early in the mornin, at the crack of dawn  
Nigga still tired so I'm yawnin, and now I'm gone  
Tryin to get my money on strong, so an early riser  
Out befo' them other guys, that's the way to profit every time  
Can't get too close, my enemies, they see ghosts, they envy me  
Plus we been beefin with the East coast, with casualites  
Got stopped in traffic, had a warrant, so they gaffled me  
But while I'm gone, watch my business, and my back for me  
My enemies think they got me crossed, they ain't knowin  
Ain't no love for player haters where you cowards goin  
You paid bail, got me out of jail, home again  
I promise not to leave you on your own again  
Cristal corks are popped, romantic, thoughts are dropped  
It's so frantic but don't panic cause we crossed the top  
I found a partner and a rider, a woman and friend  
I swear I'll never call you bitch again, believe me_

_'Trey?'_

He walked back into his apartment ignoring Ryan. So Ryan did the same thing walking back into his apartment a million thoughts going on in his head.

9:57pm.

Marissa and Ryan had just finished watching punk'd – Ben McKenzie getting Punk'd was hilarious, Marissa had always said how much Ben McKenzie looked like Ryan.

Ryan got up heading for the apartment door going to the grocery store.

And he saw it all.

The man at Trey's door shooting him through the cheek, thigh and stomach.

And Trey was dead.

And somewhere down Ryan was too.

_'Pac speaks over Chorus  
I know, I know  
All that is dead though, I'm changed, I'm tellin you..  
I know what time it is, gotta give a nigga time  
to grow up y'knahmsayin? That was way back then  
Tyrese  
You're my nigga, my best friend  
Never gonna call you, a bitch again  
Yea yea yea  
Ohhhhhhhhhh  
Verse Three: 2Pac  
Witness the evil men do, all this shit I been through  
Never meant to hurt you, can we make this work boo?  
I know you been feelin pain, things are not the same  
"Waitin to Exhale" while I'm sittin in the county jail  
Keep yo' head up, cause things are gettin better  
My cellmates shed tears off yo' last love letter  
Told 'em you would find a friend so keep yo' eyes peeled  
Sorry if I cuss but it's the suffering that I feel  
Who can I trust and if I bust will she snitch  
Even though you ain't the type to trip  
Sorry if I called you bitch  
You showed me the definition of feminine  
The difference between a pack of bitches and black women  
I see the boss for the third time, hope to see you soon  
Pictures of us kissin in the living room, in the nude  
Thanks for bein there, much more than a friend  
I swear I'll never call you bitch again, believe me_


End file.
